Ready to Jump
by HellPrincess
Summary: When Riddick lands himself in a triple max prison he see's someone he never thought he would see...his daughter. She's pissed as hell and more like him than he could ever imagine. Bad summary they always are :D but check it out anyway. :P
1. Sara

Riddick was pushed into Lastonian triple max prison by the guards. Toombs had gotten a lucky shot and captured him. They unshackled his hands once he was no longer a threat and left him to play with the other prisoners. 'So this is hell...I've seen worse.' He thought. Slowly he walked through the crowed. All eyes were on him. Everyone was summing him up. Was he a friend or a threat? Slowly everyone began to disperse. As he kept walking someone bumped into him. He looked around to see who it was. A girl. She continued walking and had her back to him. As she rounded the corner Riddick saw her face briefly. 'No.' He thought. The girl had dirty blonde hair. She looked to be about twelve years old, maybe a little more. She looked so much like Nina. It couldn't be her though. Why would she here? He pushed through the crowed to follow her but couldn't find her anywhere. Riddick sighed and turned back around. He'd catch up with her later. It probably wasn't even her.

He began to explore the place. Learn his new surroundings. He had to figure a way out of hear. Suddenly he felt a blade pressed against his back. "Should I go for the sweet spot? Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. What a gusher."

Riddick tilted his head to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah, ya know. Was passing by, this looked like a nice place so I came into say hi for a couple of years. What do you think?!" She yelled pushing the blade harder on to him.

Riddick grabbed her arm and then slammed her on to the wall. He held her hands up so she couldn't try anything. It was easy what with her being so small. "Why aren't you with your mom?"

She laughed. "Ha. Well, I could be if you want me to so badly. All you gotta do is use that nice little shiv of yours. I know you got one on ya. You always do." She saw his eyes widen when he realized what she meant. "Yeah that's right, Riddick, she's dead. Got sick, croaked about two years ago. And, here I fucking am."

Riddick snapped. Swiftly he grabbed the bar in between her legs and forced her up higher he put his other hand up against her neck.

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me." She laughed.

"Remember who you're talking to...Sara."

"Oh, how could I forget? Don't even for a second think you know me. You don't. You see as far as I see it you're just the guy who fucked my mom and I'm just the proof of the mistake. Nothing more."

"Watch what you say to me."

"No!" She growled. She could hear the sounds of a fight about to begin and new her chance of escape what arriving. "This conversation is over." She said smiling.

The fight broke out and everyone began to yell. Riddick wasn't expecting it so he looked behind him to see what was going on. Sara took advantage of the moment and punched him...hard. She got around him and stood in front of him near the passage way out. "Like I said, you don't know me." She repeated to him before she left.

Riddick stood there dumbfounded.

Sara was nothing like what he expected. Growing up with Nina and all he expected her to be more like her mom. Innocent, always laughing, full of blind trust for everyone. Instead she was...well like him. Hard and confident. And, she could definitely handler herself, but to what degree.

:P

Sara walked around the prison. It wasn't huge or anything, but it wasn't small. It had a lot of back pathways too. The prison was underground. You couldn't survive on the surface of this planet. There was very little oxygen to breath. You would only last thirty minutes to an hour tops. So the guards didn't have to worry about any runaways. "Blades, hold up." Blades was a nick name she had acquired here, because she always had some extra blades on her. The guy calling her name was Stan; he was the unofficial leader of the prisoners. "Ya know this whole "experience" would be a lot less painful if you would work with us." By that he just meant help each other out in times of trouble.

"You know me, Stan; I don't play well with others."

Stan became very serious. He didn't appreciate it when people said no to him. "One of these days you're gonna piss off the guards a little too much and you're gonna wish we had you're back."

"Well then, rest easy I should be outta your way soon then, huh?"

Stan smirked and walked away. She was a lost cause.

Sara didn't know it but Riddick had been watching the whole time. It scared him how much Sara was like him. That was the last thing he wanted.

She kept on walking. She wasn't going anywhere specific. She was just looking for something to do, maybe some trouble to cause.

:P

Riddick followed Stan. He needed to ask him some stuff. Sharply Riddick jumped in front of the guy. "We need to talk." He said calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" Stan said in surprise.

"The girl. The one you called "Blades". When did she get here?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Riddick advanced on the guy in a menacing way.

"She got here about a year and a half ago." The guy sputtered out quickly.

"Why?" Riddick growled.

"I'm not sure I've heard only rumors. She doesn't talk much. But if I had to guess I'd say murder. She's pretty skilled with the blades and packs one hell of a punch. Plus she's got a bit of an attitude that pisses off mercs and guards ya know."

"Where do you think she is now?"

"Man, I don't know. Looking for trouble probably. The girl gets bored easily and has a bit of a violent side."

"Don't we all." Riddick murmured. He walked past Stan to find Sara.

:P

"Get out of my way." Sara growled.

"Not until you hand over a blade. I need it."

"Sorry but I don't do charity. Never was that kind."

"Either give me one or I'll just take one."

"Don't bother, here."

Sara pretended to reach for a blade but then brought her arm up and punched the guy in the face. She kicked him farther away from her. He quickly regained himself and came at her. She ducked from his fist and grabbed his arm. She through him against the wall and waited for his next attack. He spun around and reached for her neck. Sara blocked him but then he grabbed her arm with his other hand and pulled her closer to him. He shoved her against the wall hard. They both glared at each other until Riddick came out of the shadows and spoke. "I don't think she like you too much. If I were you I would leave while you still have your legs."

The guy glanced at him. "Who the fuck are you?" Riddick didn't say anything he just stared at the guy. The guy grabbed Sara and forced her in front of him never letting her go, "So what happens when I don't just walk away."

"I kill you." Riddick said bluntly.

"Ha! You're gonna kill me. With what?"

Riddick bent down and picked up a paper clip lying on the ground. He took it and straightened it out.

The guy laughed harder. "A paper clip you gotta be kidding me." Harshly he shoved Sara to the wall and stepped closer towards Riddick.

He flung himself at Riddick. Quickly Riddick grabbed him around his neck and shoved the paper clip onto his jugular vain. He twisted it around and then pulled it out. The guy's hand went to his neck as he tried to stop the blood from flowing out. It was no use. The guy fell to his knees and died moments later.

Sara kneeled down by his side. "Damn. That guy's been giving me shit for almost a month now. 'Bout time somebody killed him."

"I'm not here to sort out all your cat fights." Riddick said turning away.

"But that's all you got once you been here as long as I have. It's like the rest of the world just dies away with you."

"And, exactly how long have you been here." he said turning back around to face her.

"I don't know. I lost track after 117." She shrugged. "Probably a year, maybe a little less, if I'm lucky." She saw Riddick give her a look of anger. "It wasn't my fault, ya know. After mom died, some mercs convinced me to join em'." Riddick head jerked at her when he heard this. "Said I make a good amount of money, wouldn't have to worry anymore. It was a trick, Riddick. They slaved me out. Do you know what that's like to loose your mom and then week later go through a whole new hell?!"

"You should have known better!" He yelled at her.

"Why? Because they aren't exactly the most clean cut people? That didn't really cross my mind at the time."

"It's because of them that I left you and your mom. To protect you from them. Then you go and join them."

"Yeah, well looked how that worked." Riddick turned around and started to walk away. "You not being there and all."

He stopped and sighed. "You signed with mercs."

"They were all I had."

Sara walked away. Riddick growled in frustration and punched the nearest wall. For once he didn't know what to do next.

* * *

**So...what do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Bye!**


	2. Truth

"Wake up. Get up! Alright, Line up everybody. Now! Let's go. Line up!" The guards yelled as everyone's cell doors opened up. All the prisoners knew it was 5:30 a.m. The guards always woke them up at 5: 30 to begin work. Once everyone was gathered in the opening the guards began to divide them up.

"You, you, you, you, and you. Move!" Two guards left with that group.

"You, you, you, Stan, you, Gregory, Blades, and...uh..the big guy." One of the guard said pointing to them.

Sara groaned the last thing she wanted was to be in the same group as Riddick. It was like the guards knew that she hated the guy. They even assigned him to the cell next to hers. Quickly they all walked down the pathway till they came to a bunch of clusters of rocks.

"Move them all into the crates." The other guard demanded. Everyone got to work.

More blisters tore on Sara's hands as she lifted the heavy rocks. Some were almost boulders. She left those ones for everyone else to enjoy. She was strong but not that strong.

The guards sat down on the side and watched everyone else work.

"Hey Blades," One of them called out. "Did you run away from your parents or did your parents run away from you?"

Sara never took her eyes off her work but she did yell out a reply. "Depends on which one you're talking about."

Riddick knew that was directed at him but he refused to look at Sara. He knew he did what he had to do. He didn't regret it.

After that the guards left her alone. The day went on long and hard. Sara kept to her work and so did Riddick.

Six o'clock came around slowly. Their work was finished. Prisoners lined up for their food. They got the same thing they got every other damn day, an old fish sandwich extra moldy. Sara was sitting by herself against some rocks. Riddick walked over to her and sat down. He made no attempt to speak, he just sat their next to her and ate his sandwich. Sara couldn't take it any longer, she had to ask. "How did you know my name?"

For a moment Riddick remained quiet not sure if he should tell her or not. "When you were around five, I think, some mercs got a little to close to me. I was on Jerichano so your mom helped me. Gave me a place to hide for little while."

"She what?! No. No fucking way does my mom help you out. No!" Sara couldn't believe that he had really just said that to her. 'Why the hell would her mom help him? The guy who left her, left her to raise a kid on her own?"

"It's the truth. Where do you think you got those from?" Riddick pointed to the two dog tags dangling around her neck. She grabbed them and looked at them. They were his, she knew that. She just had never thought about where she had gotten them. Come to think of it she couldn't remember why the hell she wore these stupid things, all they did was remind her of the guy she loathed.

Sara huffed. "So what happened?" Riddick looked at her. "Well you guys must have talked."

"She had asked me where I'd been. I told her some lie." Riddick chuckled to himself. "She only had one request that I didn't bother you. Said it wouldn't be good for ya. I saw you though. In the park square."

Sara looked at him. "That was you!" She acused. " I knew someone was following me. When I told mom she said I imagined it."

"Yeah, the next day she told me to go."

Sara looked away from him, her hate growing inside of her. She secretly wished he hadn't of listened to her mom.

"So where's all this extra rock from?" He asked referring to the rocks they had carried into the crates.

"Oh, sometimes the rocks slip and fall cause of shakes and block the paths. The guards have us gather em up and dump em into crates. Then they take em to the top where the vents are and throw em outside to rot. Or whatever it is rocks do. In about an hour the vents will open up again to suck in what ever little air out there there is in to here so everyone can breathe."

"Interesting." Riddick replied in deep thought.

When you were down there it was harder to breathe. Probably even harder than it was on the surface. When you first get there it's killer but over time your body adjusts and you breathe more shallower.

"Hey Sara, miss me." Sara looked up to see who had called her and jumped to her feet when she saw him. It was Zack Brynes, the guy who had brought her here. 'What the fuck was that dick doing here?'

She glared at him. "Don't worry I wont touch you...yet..." He said with a sly grin. It was taking all of her will power not to beat the shit out of this guy. "I just came here to drop off another one of you rats and get paid."

"Ha! I think we both know who the rat is here."

"Ah, ya mean Sanchez? The guy had it coming, he was going fucking crazy."

Sara shrugged. "And you needed a payday quick so...him. That makes sense."

"Hey you do what you gotta do and I do what i gotta do." He laughed.

Sanchez was on Brynes team. Brynes decided he was of no more use to them and sold him out. Rumor has it the guy ripped out his own eye balls cause he was so pissed at Brynes.

Brynes walk to her. "Ya know what Sara? Let's hope you fuck as good as you talk." He said touching her lips with his fingers.

With that Sara snapped. She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. She kicked him hard then and he flew to the ground. He jumped up but Sara was ready she punched him hard on his face, with her other hand she grabbed a tight hold of his shirt and punched him again, and again, and again, and again. Riddick ran towards her and tried to haul her off him. She had a good hold of him and Brynes dead weight added to her small weight was making it hard for him to pull her off him. Everyone began to shout. Some were cheering Sara on, a lot of people hated Brynes, others were just shouting for the hell of it. Guards came running down and roughly separated Sara from Brynes. Sara was hardly touched only a few bruises on her arm from Brynes roughly holding on to her, while Brynes on the other hand had a few more bruises on his face to show off his failure.

"Daniels!" One of the guards yelled. "Get her outta of here." He said referring to Sara.

Daniels came and pulled Sara out of Riddick's hold. When she fought against him he punched her right in the face knocking her out. Quickly he threw her over his shoulder and hauled her off to isolation.

"Uh..thanks. That bitch--" He was cut short when the lead guard sucker punched him.

"What the hell was that?!" Brynes shouted.

"You do not come to my prison and start a fight and then on top of that lose...to a girl! One who hasn't even properly eaten or exercised." He shouted at him embarrassed by how easily Sara had gained control over him. "Everyone back to your cells!" He added. "Playtime is over!"

:P

Sara sat in the dark, dusty cell. So small it wasn't even humane. She could smell the blood of other who had been in here. There were no lights and it was so quiet that every little sound made her jump. If someone else was in here she was sure she would be able to here them breathe, maybe even hear their heart beating. Softly she cried. 'What the hell had happened to her life for god sakes?!'

* * *

**Okay so I realize it sounds a little far fetched that Sara would be able to beat up that guy but she did have the element of surprise. Plus I think of that guy as more all talk than anything else.**

**Review plz!**


End file.
